


Plug it in

by Vices_Versus_Virtues



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vices_Versus_Virtues/pseuds/Vices_Versus_Virtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had never felt this way before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug it in

makoto shivered in delight.haru had always love dhim but neve liek this. never beofre had the blue eyed swimmer ever done this much for him. he was trembling as he witnessed his best firend- no his lovear plug it in. ahh yes. makoto was so happy he could cry, desprate for express his jovial and light emotions. couldn’t bee lieive it. haru just bouhgt him an x box

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
